It Must Be Magic (episode)
It Must Be Magic is the nineteenth and twentieth episode of W.I.T.s Academy. It is the final episode of Season 1; and the final episode of the show. Plot During a carnival, Ruby and Emily get trapped in the Dyad tree; Andi teams up with the other Guardians and WITs to save Ruby, Emily, the tree and the Magic Realm. Summary Andi finds Ruby's magic sap in Cameron's room and figures out that it is the source of Ruby's powers. Cameron then sees that the Dyad Tree is dying. Andi finally tells Agamemnon about the sap, and he says that all witches and wizards in the human world are getting the same specs Emma had. He then tells Andi to call Emma, while later telling Cameron to watch Ruby. Meanwhile, the teams fight in the Magic Melee. Ruby's team gets Spell Armor, which Cameron gave Ruby, to protect themselves, while attacking Andi's team. After the first round, Andi and Luke's teams are the last ones standing. During intermission, Agamemnon and Cameron check on the Dyad Tree, and Cameron makes sure no one gets near the tree, but Ruby gets more of the tree's magic and gets trapped inside it instead; Cameron tells Agamemnon, and Emily and Ethan follow him. Emily touches the tree and gets trapped inside as well. Ethan tries to go in and save her but Agamemnon uses his powers to make a forcefield to stop him which causes him to get hit by lightning and and start to get tied up by ropes he tells Ethan to go get help. Andi's team eventually wins the Magic Melee, and later, Emma calls her and says that the magic specs on her arm are back, and they are also on Jax, so the Guardians amd WITs enter the atrium, with the chances to save Ruby, Emily, the tree and the Magic Realm in their hands. Andi wants to go inside the tree, so Luke devises a plan to have her do so: The Guardians shield the shots the tree makes as Gracie and Ben cast a distraction spell, and then Andi touches the tree, going inside to free Ruby and Emily. Emily opens a bottle that allows Jessie, Ethan and Ben to free them with a spell. Luke leads all the WITs Academy students in giving their energy to heal the tree. Andi and Jessie call Emma and Jax to see if they're okay, and they are. Agamemnon punishes Ruby for putting the Dyad Tree and all the witches and wizards in the Magic Realm by expelling her from the Academy. Cameron gets sad about this, but Ruby says, "You haven't seen the last of me," and kisses him. To celebrate the Melee's victors (Andi's team), the Academy holds a carnival. At the carnival, however, Agamemnon also thanks Andi, Jessie, Ben, Luke, Sean, Gracie, Ethan, Emily and Kim for saving the Academy and Magic Realm from danger, giving them medals. Later, Andi talks to Luke about what happened on her first day at the Academy, and says that she wants to make changes in the next semester. She then mentions that she is missing something still, and finally, she and Luke share their first kiss. At the end of the finale, the caretaker Leo and Andi saw in the sixteenth episode finds Andi's earring and is bound to find her, leading up to the events of season two. Cast *Daniela Nieves as Andi Cruz *Julia Antonelli as Jessie Novoa *Jailen Bates as Ben Davis *Kennedy Slocum as Ruby Webber *Meg Crosbie as Emily Prescott *Timothy Colombos as Ethan Prescott *Ryan Cargill as Luke Archer *Lidya Jewett as Gracie Walker *Andrew Ortega as Sean De Soto *Tyler Perez as Cameron Masters *Jazzy Williams as Kim Sanders *Todd Allen Durkin as Agamemnon *Erin Whitaker as Sienna *Peter Dager as Harris Trivia *This is the season finale, and the final episode of the show. *Andi's team won the magic melee and is first place on the board. *Luke and Andi share their first kiss. *Luke led all the WITs and Guardians in the healing tree ceremony. *It was rumored that Emma, Jax, and Jake would appear, from Every Witch Way, but they never did. Emma and Jax were only mentioned. *Ruby got expelled from the academy. *Ruby covered for Ethan and Emily and said she was the only one who knew of the tree sap. *The caretaker from The Witch's Bottle appears and vows to find Andi. *This episode aired as a one-hour special because on October 12, the movie Liar, Liar, Vampire aired in its time slot, therefore having more episodes than days to air them. *Ruby kissed Cameron's cheek twice in this episode. *Emily's powers get a bit stronger in this episode, since she was able to open the bottle. Quotes Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:2015 Category:2015 airing Category:W.I.T.s Academy Category:Finale Episode